The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with an underframe comprising two pairs of rails, each having a seat rail and a floor rail, with a seat belt and with a seat belt retractor.
Such type vehicle seats are generally known, in particular they are what are termed integrated seats in which the ends of the safety belt are fixed on the seat itself and not on the car body. The invention is not limited thereto, though.
Modern motor vehicle seats are increasingly equipped with features and the corresponding devices need space. The space beneath the seat cushion is preferably used for this purpose. In the case of fully equipped motor vehicle seats though, there is only little space left there because of the many different devices. Therefore, there is a need for positioning discrete device parts, the seat belt retractor in particular, freely and for more specifically disposing it as far as possible in the front, for example beneath the seat front edge.